Wikipedia of OC's
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Well, this is a basic way to show what my OC's are REALLY like-in a Wikipedia page sort of way
1. Haylie Trudel

_Me: I KNOW! I know I shouldn't be making new fics, but I couldn't help myself. You know those Wikipedia pages about WWE Superstars/Divas & TNA Superstars/Knockouts? Well, it's something like that, but with my OC's so you could experience what they are _really _like._

**.x.**

**Haylie Marie Trudel **(born April 15, 1987) is an American professional wrestler currently working for _World Wrestling Entertainment _(WWE) on the _Raw_ brand, where she is currently WWE Unified Divas Champion.

**Information  
****-Ring name(s): Haylie Trudel**  
**-Billed height: **5 ft 3 in (1.6 m)  
**-Billed weight: **120 lbs (54 kg)  
**-Born: **April 15, 1987 (age 23)  
Long Island, New York  
**-Resides: **Long Island, New York  
**-Billed from: **Long Island, New York  
**-Trained by: **World of Unpredictable Wrestling (WUW)  
**-Debut: **August 4th, 2008

**World Wrestling Entertainment  
1.1 **Debut and an occasional alliance

-Haylie first came to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in August 4th, 2008 as an automatic new diva after being reviewed by her videos at her "home base"-World of Unpredictable Wrestling, where she started there as young as fifteen years old, and of course having a few extra "training" outside of the place (e.g: kick-boxing when she was eleven). She made her WWE debut on the _Smackdown _brand as a fan favourite against Michelle McCool—where she won. Few weeks after that, they'd started a little alliance, tag teaming on a few occasions.

Siding with Miz & Morrison + _The Dirt Sheet _

The third week of her Smackdown career, she was put as a valet of 'The Greatest Tag Team of the 21st Century' The Miz and John Morrison—where she somehow still kept the fan favourite status along with the WWE Universe, and of course being with Miz & Morrison, she was allowed to star in their www. wwe .com web show _The Dirt Sheet _where on a few occasions she'd embarrassed the duo, which made the online views for the show skyrocket because of what Haylie was doing on the show.

Winning Her First Divas Championship

When WWE announced that they were coming out for an exclusive women's championship for the Smackdown brand known as _The Divas Championship, _her and the rest of the Divas Division on _Smackdown _fought in a battle royal to determine the first person to battle for the new title, and which in the end it would be her, and also she would figure out next week that she would be facing Maryse at Survivor Series for the title.

At the actual pay-per-view, she had beaten Maryse, and which obvious made her the inaugural Divas Champion, which would be obviously her first championship in a short period of time for her career.

Two weeks after winning the championship, she had an ankle sprain while in a match against Alicia Fox, but it wasn't bad enough that she wouldn't lose the championship, but she would have been on the sidelines for two months.

Three months later, she'd lost the championship to Maryse which was some sort of a rematch for their match at Survivor Series when they fought for the vacant spot for the championship.

Being Drafted to Raw, getting her second Divas title reign, feud with Tori

Three weeks after her title loss, she figured out on Raw that she was being drafted to the brand, along with her on screen boyfriend Miz, which had the tag team between him and John split up with Miz and Haylie both hitting their finishers on John…but for a little while, the trio still did three last episodes of _The Dirt Sheet _before they ended the show.

She made her debut that night against Tori, which then she'd won, igniting a feud between her and Tori where they were battling it out each and every week in any match type that they could think off, and which then Haylie would win those matches, and the _Falls Count Anywhere _match was especially important for them, because whoever the winner was, were to be facing Divas Champion Maryse for the championship anytime that the challenger would like, which then Haylie automatically filed for a championship opportunity _next week, _and which then Haylie won her second Divas title reign, making her the only Diva to have two Divas Championship reigns under her belt, and because of that, her feud with Tori was cooled down.

Bragging Rights

Bragging Rights was the opportunity for Tori to get her hands on Haylie once again for the butterfly belt, where the match stipulations were, if Haylie were to be disqualified or counted out, she would be stripped of the Divas Championship and Tori would be declared the new Divas Champion, and Tori wouldn't win the title such thing because just as soon as Haylie was about to successfully defend her championship _but _Tori capitalized with her finisher to get the Divas Championship.

THIRD Divas Title Reign

With a rematch against Tori the next night on Raw for the title, Haylie was pissed off as ever that she lost the title again, and with a painful Surgical Free, she gotten the butterfly belt for the third time now making her the only Diva to have _three _title reigns of the butterfly belt ever since the title debuted in the WWE.

NXT Season Two and Three (2010)

When Haylie heard that the Rookie Program NXT was going to be in its second season, WWE Management had called her up to be a Pro for the season, where her Rookie was Carson DellaRolla, who was really her cousin, and Haylie brought him to win the season, which meant that he would get a championship match anytime he wants and obvious a contract to the company, and which then Carson was told to go back to where he was trained to continue training before going back up to the main roster.

It was also announced that Haylie would be back for NXT's Season Three, being the Pro to Krista Dumas.

Night of Champions

At Night of Champions, it was announced that Haylie was facing member of _LayCool _Layla in a Unification Lumberjill match for the Women's and Divas Championships, and with a hard fought battle for the two championships, it was Haylie that came out on top and was the first Diva to unify both of the championships.

**Personal Life**

When Haylie was thirteen, she was diagnosed with depression, and she found a way to get that out of her system, which was wrestling, where she was doing that ever since then, and she made a career out of it. At seventeen years old, she was diagnosed with _Delayed Sleep Phase Syndrome _where she has trouble waking up in the morning, so she ends up sleeping in for important events, and she also has trouble getting to sleep so she pulls a lot of all nighters, staying up to at least five in the morning, and it was rare for her to go to sleep before the early morning.

As of August 19th, 2010, she was declared an aunt because her sister in law Sabrina Biedka had given birth to her first daughter Faith Trudel.

It was rumoured that Haylie was dating Miz off screen, and Haylie declared those rumours true.

**In Wrestling.**

**-Finishing Move  
-**Surgical Free (turnbuckle dropkick to the face)

**-Signature Move(s)  
**-Moonsault  
-Neck-breaker  
-DDT

**-Wrestlers Managed  
**-John Morrison  
-The Miz  
-Josh Trudel

**-Entrance Themes  
**-Low-Flo Rida (2008-early 2010)  
-Take it Off-Ke$ha (early 2010-present)

**Championships & Accomplishments**

-**World Wrestling Entertainment  
**-WWE Divas Championship (3 times)  
-Unified Divas Championship (1 time-current)  
-2008 Slammy Award Winner for Best Internet Show (for The Dirt Sheet)  
-2008 Slammy Award Winner for Couple of the Year (with the Miz)

**Nickname(s)  
-World Wrestling Entertainment  
-The Punk Diva**


	2. Josh Trudel

**Josh Kelton Trudel **(born January 14, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently working for _World Wrestling Entertainment _(WWE) on the _Raw _brand.

**Information  
****-Ring name(s): Josh Trudel  
**Joshua  
Tornado  
**-Billed height: **6ft 3in (1.91 m)**  
-Billed weight: **212 lbs (96.36 kg)**  
-Born: **January 14, 1983 (Age 27)  
Long Island, New York  
**-Resides: **Long Island, New York  
**-Billed from: **Long Island, New York  
**-Trained by: **World of Unpredictable Wrestling (WUW)  
**-Debut: **March 4th, 2006

**World Wrestling Entertainment  
**1.1 Debuting + Feuding w/ WWE Champion

It was supposed to be Josh Trudel's debut onto the Monday Night Raw scene, but where is he? During the main event, which was a two-branded match between Raw's WWE Champion Damien Hardy against ECW's Evan Bourne, and when Damien was looking like to injure the extreme highflyer, out comes Josh running down to the ring with a steel chair in hand as he sent Damien running for the hills.

The weeks following Josh's debut, he was put in various matches with the WWE Champion, even a match _for _the championship, but Josh was in a losing effort to obtain the championship.

**Winning 1****st**** Championship**

When the United States Championship came over to Raw via the 2009 WWE Draft, Josh was chosen to be the number one contender for the championship against the current champion Jason, and _this _time he won the championship making him have one reign as the United States Championship, where he hold the championship for a good six months.

**Feuding with the Miz**

Josh _quickly _knew that being champion meant that he got some people on his tail getting what he was holding for half of a year, and one superstars that was after the championship was none other than his little sister Haylie's boyfriend the Miz, who was basically tormenting the Long Island native for several months over him failing everything in life—and his US title win was a fluke on ever level possible, and with a _Call Me in the Morning _Josh proved to Miz that the championship win wasn't a fluke any means necessary, and that ignited a feud that everyone was paying _close _attention to.

The feud subsided at _Extreme Rules _where in a _United States Championship on a Pole _match, it was the Miz who had grabbed the title, and was declared the championship where he ended the half year reign Josh had with the championship.

_**Moving-Up**_

After Extreme Rules, Josh had made an alliance with Kyle Smith which they named _Moving-Up, _and they'd lived up to their name because they were dominating the tag team divisions on all three brands Raw, Smackdown and ECW, at least making their win streak either twenty or twenty five over the other tag teams, and Raw General Manager Alison Bernier had declared at the next Pay-per-view _Night of Champions _Josh and Kyle would be getting a Unified Tag Team Championship opportunity against Tyler and Jason in an _Elimination Table Match._

**Winning the Unified Tag Team Championships**

At the pay per view where every championship is defended, it was time for the Elimination Table Match between Moving-Up going against Tyler and Jason, and it was an excellent battle, with an interesting drop kick that Kyle performed to Tyler's face, which made him flying towards a table that was leaned up against a table, which obviously made him eliminated from the match, and with an also interesting _Call Me In the Morning _that Josh performed to Jason, which led Josh to set Jason on an table, and Kyle got up on a turnbuckle and performed a leg drop, which sent Jason through the table, and it made them the new Unified Tag Team Champions.

**Getting A Second Run At the United States Championship**

After losing the Unified Tag Team Championships three months later, Josh was given another run at the United States Championship, where the current holder was the person who Josh was battling for him to _keep _the championship belt The Miz, in an Falls Count Anywhere match, which ended in bloody torture as Josh with a _Call Me in the Morning _from the top of the mini titantron, and made the pin fall on the Awesome one, got the one two three and was declared the new United States Championship for the second time in his five year career.

**Personal Life**

On January 10th, 2009, it was declared that him and his girlfriend of two years Sabrina Biedka got married in her hometown of Miami, Florida.

On August 19th, 2010, it was also declared that Josh was a father to his first child Faith Trudel, and he said that "it was the happiest moment of his life".

During his childhood in Long Island, New York, Josh had attended Herricks High School, where he was a part of their football team and a Mock Trial team, and had a 3.9 GPA.

**In Wrestling  
**

**-Finishing Move  
**Call Me In the Morning (aerial kick to the temple)

**-Signature Move(s)  
**-Shooting Star Press  
-Elbow Drop

**-Manager(s)  
**-Kyle Smith  
-Haylie Trudel

**-Entrance Themes  
**-Ridin' Dirty-Chamillionaire (2006-2008)  
-Dead and Gone-T.I feat. Justin Timberlake (2008-present)

**Championships & Accomplishments**

**-World Wrestling Entertainment  
**-WWE United States Champion (2 times)  
-Unified Tag Team Champion (1 time)

**-Personal  
**-Getting Married to Sabrina  
-Having Faith as a daughter


	3. Tori Brooks

**Victoria "Tori" Jolene Brooks **(born August 23rd, 1986) is an American professional wrestler currently working for _World Wrestling Entertainment (_WWE) performing on its _Raw _brand, under the name simply_Tori._

**Information  
-Ring name(s): Tori  
**Jolene

-**Billed height: **5ft 5in (1.651 m)  
**-Billed weight: **112 lbs (50.8 kg)  
**-Born: **August 23rd, 1986 (age 24)  
Chicago, Illinois  
**-Resides: **Las Vegas, Nevada  
**-Billed from: **Chicago, Illinois  
**-Trained by: **Herself  
**-Debut: **December 21st, 2004

**World Wrestling Entertainment  
1.1 **Debut on Smackdown (2004-2008)

After training herself for seven years—Tori (known back then as Jolene) got called by World Wrestling Entertainment to perform on its Smackdown brand, which then she made her debut a week later (as a villain) in a match against Dawn Marie in a winning effort after a brutal DDT-styled neckbreaker to get herself the victory.

After that match, in the weeks to come, she was in bra and panties matches against the other Smackdown Divas—and even a few Raw Divas, and those matches usually end with Jolene winning—and usually got beaten down by her opponent.

Drafted to Raw (2008)

During the 2008 WWE Draft—Jolene (who then changed her name to Tori) was drafted to Raw and that night her debut match was against the WWE Women's Champion Beth Phoenix in a losing effort against the champion. During the match, she suffered a storylined knee injury, which resulted Tori being off the program for three months.

When she came back onto Raw, she was put into a Divas tag team where she and her partner Mickie James defeated Beth Phoenix and Melina and that match resulted in Tori having a women's championship match against Beth.

First Women's Championship Win (2008)

At the PPV _Backlash _the Women's Championship was up for grabs in a ladder match between Tori and Beth and when both Divas were beaten, battered and bloody, it was Tori who was successful in getting the covenant Championship.

Tori had the championship for exactly seven months before losing it to Sydney via a 10 Raw Diva over the top rope battle royal.

Second Women's Championship Win (2009)

Exactly a year later—Tori had challenged Sydney for the Women's Championship inside a steel cage match on Raw—where she won, making her have her second Women's Title reign before losing it to Sydney just a few seconds later via Sydney filing her rematch clause in her contract without Tori knowing.

Make that Tori's _quickest _Women's Championship reign in her WWE Career.

Feuding with Haylie + First Divas Championship Win (2009)

When the 2009 WWE Draft rolled around—Tori was put into a match with recent Raw Draftee from Smackdown Haylie Trudel—and in an losing effort—and that ignited a feud between the two because Tori was embarrassed that a Diva who was in this business for two years had beaten a Diva who was in this business for six years.

Bragging Rights was where it was all going to go down. Tori verses Haylie for the butterfly Championship and basically the odds were in Tori's favour because if Haylie was either disqualified or counted out, she would be stripped of the championship and Tori would be the new champion, but Tori didn't need those special odds because with a pin-fall, Tori was announced the new Divas Championship—making her the first Diva to hold both the Women's and Divas Championship…

But the reign for the Divas Championship was short lived because on the next night, Haylie filed for a rematch and the Long Island native reclaimed the butterfly belt making Tori have two short reigns of a championship.

**Personal Life**

Despite her brother's (CM Punk) Straight Edge beliefs, Tori doesn't follow the Straight Edge lifestyle because started at sixteen years of age, she was arrested left and right for possession of many types of drugs and under the influence of alcohol. She was sent to rehab twenty five times, and was under probation fifteen times in place of prison time.

**In Wrestling**

**-Finishing Move  
**-"Pushing My Buttons" (DDT-Styled Neck-breaker)

**-Signature Move(s)  
**-DDT  
-Neck-breaker  
-Moonsault

**-Entrance Themes  
-**Always-Saliva (2004-2009)  
-Buttons-Pussycat Dolls (2009-present)

**Championships & Accomplishments  
-WWE  
**-WWE Women's Champion (2 times)  
-WWE Divas Champion (1 time)  
-First Diva to hold _both _the Women's and Divas Championships


	4. Nicole Cardona

**Nicole Nyla Cardona **(born May 15, 1985) is an American professional wrestler. She is signed to World Wrestling Entertainment where she is a part of the third season of NXT under the name **Nicole. **

**Information**

**-Ring name(s): Nicole  
**Nyla  
**-Billed height: **5ft 2in (1.57 m)  
**-Billed weight: **107 lbs (49 kg)  
**-Born: **May 15, 1985 (age 25)  
Merrick, New York  
**-Resides: **Merrick, New York  
Trenton, New Jersey  
Tampa, Florida  
**-Billed from: **Merrick, New York  
**-Trained by: **Women Superstars Uncensored, Florida Championship Wrestling

**Professional Wrestling Career  
****-Women Superstars Uncensored (2008-2010)**

Nicole (who was known as Nyla) debuted in Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) on December 22, 2008 in a winning match against Annie Social. In early 2009, she teamed with Trixxie Lynn to take part in a Tag Team Tournament to declare the first WSU Tag Team Champions. In the first round they defeated the team of Melissa Coates and Alexa Thatcher. They also defeated the team of Miss April and Malia Hosaka. In the final round they defeated Amy Lee and Missy Sampson to became the first ever WSU Tag Team Champions.

**World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-present)**

**-Florida Championship Wrestling**

Nyla signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment on May 5, 2009 and is currently training at Florida Championship Wrestling. Nyla made her FCW TV debut at the August 14, 2009 tapings under the name Nicole as a face in a fatal four way match also including Tiffany, Krista, Paige and Janelle. On February 4, 2010, Nicole defeated Krista to win the crown. In the first round of a tournament to determine the inaugural FCW Divas Championship, Nicole defeated Sharina on April 29, but was defeated by Paige in the semi finals on May 20. At the June 10 television tapings, Nicole challenged the FCW Divas Champion Alexia Bones to a match, but was unsuccessful in winning the title. Bones went on to retain her FCW Divas Championship by defeating both Nicole and Sasha in a triple threat match. On FCW's 100th episode, Nicole fought Bones to a double countout in a match where both Diva's titles were on the line.

**-NXT (2010)**

On October 2, 2010, it was announced that she would be a part of the third season of NXT under the name Nicole with Sydney and her brother Zack Ryder as her Pro. She appeared on the first episode of season three in the _Talk the Talk _challenge, where she lost against Janelle.

**Personal Life**

Nicole was born in Merrick New York where she had attended John F. Kennedy High School and was the valedictorian of her graduation class, and then attended Strayer University where she left with a 3.9 GPA with an degree in economics.


End file.
